A wide variety of apparatuses have been developed for inspecting the interior of a lateral conduit for maintenance concerns, such as cracks and leaks. Typically, these apparatuses include a push rod, a push rod drive assembly and a camera mounted to the push rod. The apparatus can be remotely guided into a main conduit. The apparatus is advanced into the main conduit and positioned near a junction with a lateral conduit. The push rod and camera are then extended into the lateral conduit using the drive assembly to allow an inspector to view the interior of the conduit on a remote monitor coupled to the camera. When the lateral conduit has been inspected, the push rod and camera are retracted and the apparatus may be moved to the location of another lateral conduit or may be withdrawn from the main conduit.
A problem that occurs with the use of these types of apparatuses is that the push rod drive assembly pierces or otherwise damages the surface of the push rod. Usually this occurs because the push rod drive assembly applies excessive pressure to the surface of the push rod as it is extended and retracted. It may also occur because the push rod drive assembly becomes dirty with debris and then pushes and scrapes the debris against the surface of the push rod.
Accordingly, there is a need for a lateral conduit inspection apparatus that reduces damage to the surface of a push road during use of the apparatus.